1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic circuits and, particularly, to a protection circuit and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A protection circuit is often connected between a power supply device and a conversion circuit to prevent the conversion circuit from suffering overvoltage or overcurrent. A capacitor is arranged between the power supply device and the protection circuit and is grounded, to steady the voltage. The protection circuit includes a protection chip to compare a voltage Vin provided by the capacitor with a threshold voltage POR. The protection chip resets when the voltage Vin is less than the threshold voltage POR. Thus, the conversion circuit can output a normal voltage Vout. However, the capacitor does not discharge instantaneously, and in some situations, the capacitor is not discharged completely when the power supply device restarts to supply power, thus the voltage Vin provided by the capacitor is greater than the threshold voltage POR, and the protection chip does not reset, accordingly, the voltage Vout outputted by the conversion circuit is zero. Therefore, a protection circuit is needed to solve the above problem.